Many computing systems include components capable of operating in higher power performance modes. For example, certain computing systems include processors capable of a higher power performance mode that is often referred to as turbo boosting or dynamic overclocking. These higher power performance modes, including, for example, turbo boosting, can enhance performance but typically require an increased amount of power over some baseline power requirement. Many conventional computing systems, when operating under battery power, prevent or severely restrict the performance enhancing operations such that the battery experiences minimal degradation. As a result, these conventional battery management and performance management systems fail to realize the benefits of components such as processors capable of operating in performance enhancing modes. In other words, conventional battery management systems may be fixed and inflexible, thereby unnecessarily curtailing component performance without regard to the actual stress experienced by the battery.